


Walls of Blooming Flowers

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: She-ra fics [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (We don't discriminate here people), Adora is tired, Adora just wants love, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Characters, Break Up, Catra (She-Ra) Is a Tease, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Characters, Gen, Kissing, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Living Together, Protect Scorpia’s smile, Scorpia deserves the world, Slow Burn, Straight Characters, Wrestling, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Adora wants more then what she has, with all of her friends moving forward and achieving her dreams while she sits close by, watching life go by. But no more. Now she’s taking life by the throat and won’t let opportunity pass her by.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Past Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773037
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Walls of Blooming Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first She-ra fanfic, please go easy on me :)

The alarm clock blares loudly. The bed is empty when she wakes. Adora pushes herself up on herself up. ”Catra?” she asks, not receiving an answer. She looks around the empty room and sighs. Adora collapses down on the bed and closes her eyes, taking in the flee warmth. She wants to soak in the warmth with her bare skin and her bare breasts pressed against the sheets. 

She didn't want to get up. 

Adora turns off the alarm and gets up. She stretches her arms out. Her joints are sore and her body is covered in bruises and her back clawed up like a cat’s scratching post. She walks down the bathroom, passing by metals and trophies from her high-school and collage wrestling years.

She turns on the lights. Looking herself in the mirror, she can see the countless bruises on her ribs and the uneven marks everywhere else. Just the price to pay in her line of work. 

The dark circles under her are back. She sighs, combing back her unruly blonde hair. Adora notices her knuckles. They’re red and still bandaged from training. She undoes the bandages her fingers and knuckles. She scowls at the scabs the sting of her raw flesh. 

She pulls off her panties and steps into the shower. She turns on the water and lets the hot water roll off her back. Adora hisses as the water burns her and makes her back sting even more. 

She cleans herself up and towels off. She blow dries her hair and brushes out the knots and kinks. 

Adora slips on a sports bra and black leggings. She ties her up in a ponytail.

She makes her way to the kitchen and opens up the fridge. Nothing. A few beer bottles and cans of cider. She’ll have to go shopping after work.

Adora grabs a glass and fills it with water. She takes a swigs of it and places it in the pile of dishes she’ll also have to do once she gets home. 

She grabs her phone from the charger and earbuds. Adora makes her way to the front door. She grabs her house keys and a light jacket. She reaches for her wallet but stops at the sight of her old school photo sitting on display. 

Glimmer, Bow and Adora in their old club together. Gosh they were such nerds back then. She frowns. When’s the last time she last spoke to them? was is it at the baby shower? That was nearly a year ago. 

Maybe she can give them a call? 

Her eyes wonder to the a framed photo of her and Catra. She picks it up. Adora is smiling widely in the photo, hugging Catra from behind in a sitting position. Catra is blushing in the photo, her hair long and tied up in a messy ponytail. Adora won the women’s wrestling tournament and they look...so happy. 

She slides on her earbuds and blasts music and grabs her wallet. Adora takes one last look at the photo and places it down. 

Adora sighs when checking her messages and calls. No...not yet. She hasn't gotten the call just yet.   
  
She locks the door behind her and sets out in her apartment. 

Adora breaths in the fresh brisk morning air, it stings her lungs just right. The sun is not quite up yet, perfect. She jogs down the street, enjoying her lonesome in the early morning. 

Adora jogs for a good hour as the sun rises. 

Adora stops by a Starbucks, picking up two small coffees and a cookie. Not the healthiest thing but it would suffice for now. 

She makes it to a small gym close by and enters. 

She’s greeted by the owner, Scorpia, with a bright smile. “Good morning Adora,” she says.

She towers over Adora. She’s wearing black leggings and a red t-shirt with _owner_ on a tag on her left breast. 

“Morning,” she says. “Here, picked you up something,” she says.

She hands over the tray, Scorpia lights up and takes the cup with her name on it. 

”Wow, thanks Adora,” she says, ” you remembered my favourite.” She smiles fondly.

She seems rather happy today, _really_ happy today. 

”You seem really happy today, ” she says. 

Scorpia’s face goes pink and she nervously plays with her bangs. Adora noted the freshly trimmed hair and its slight curl. We has a happily dumb smile on her face. Adora playfully smirks, which makes Scorpia nervously giggle. 

Scropia only gets this happy over one thing and Adora new from over two years of working four years here what it may be. 

”You’re going on a date tonight, ” she says. 

”I’m going on a date tonight, ” Scorpia echoes in agreement.

”Eight years, I'm jealous, ” Adora says.

Scorpia is a a few years older than Adora. She used to date Perfuma and was heartbroken when they had to break up. She always had a fake smile on her face and pretending to be fine. Adora would hear her crying in the bathrooms when she used to work at the gym part-time during college. 

Perfuma had a job offer back in Italy. Apparently, Scorpia and she fought for weeks about moving to Italy or not. Until then finally decided that it would be best if they just took a break, and it stayed that way. Luckily they ended it on good terms, but Scorpia and what she could tell from the few interactions with Perfuma were both heartbroken. 

Adora can't help but feel happy and a little jealous of the happiness Scorpia has found. Scorpia deserves all the happiness in the world. 

Scorpia excitedly nods in agreement, ”Yeah, it's our anniversary and I plan to propose tonight, ” she says excitedly. ”Oh, oh, look at this!” she says quickly.

She rushes off, leaving Adora not long to ponder what she may be getting until Scorpia is already back with a little black box.

She opens it, revealing a gold band and the date of today on the inside. 

”You think he’ll like it?” she asks with a wide smile. 

Adora smiles, looking the ring over carefully. ”He’ll love it, ” she says. 

“Hey, have you gotten the call yet?” Scorpia asks. 

Adora looks down at her knuckles, still sore and smiles,” not yet but the day’s not over yet.” 

Scorpia hums. “Well, I guess I have another surprise,” she said. She sighed as if she has been holding it for a long while, itching to get it out. 

”What’s the surprise?” 

She looks sad to say it but also relieved. “I’m giving the gym to Lonnie if I get married,” she says calmly.

”What?” Adora says, stunned. “But you love this gym.”

She nods,” I do.” She’s so calm and ready to let go. “But I’m tired. It’s time for someone else to have a shot.”

Adora’s jealous of how mature Scorpia is. She’s moving forward, everyone it moving forward but her. 

“You’re incredible,” Adora praise. ”What are you gonna do once Lonnie owns the gym?” 

Scorpia shrugs, smiling calmly still,” I was thinking about seeing Perfuma again, for old times sake,” she says. “Then I’m going to become a police officer like my grandpa.” 

It sounds like Scorpia thing to do. She’s so nice and kind, but even she can be selfish amd Adora is jealous of that. 

Adora wonders why she and Catra haven't gotten married yet. Then she remembered their conversation. 

Catra threw a vase at her when they got into a heated fight about it. They’ve been dating since their third year of high school, and newly moved into their apartment. They've been dating for almost five years at the time, seven this year, but at the time it seemed so reasonable to ask. No party, no wedding, just a document and may be moved into a new place. Maybe they could get a cat or a few dogs, after a few years, maybe trying for a kid or even adopt, but Catra didn't want to talk about it. 

She didn't even talk to Adora for a week after. Adora just dropped it and never once brought it up again. 

There was no point in bringing it up again so soon. Adora always wanted a family since she was put in foster care as a baby. She wanted to share all the love and affection her parents couldn’t share with her. She’d bring it later if she ever got the chance. 

_Probably not._

Scorpia puts the ring back and returns to readying the gym before opening time. Adora heads to the back. She dumps her stuff into an employ locker and slips on her uniform, a simple red tank top, with _trainer_ on her tag.

She spends the day working with clients and private work out lessons. Scorpio cleans while Rogelio would man's desk. It's Lonnie’s day off today, which isn't so bad since it's a slow day. 

”Scorpia, ” Adora calls out to her boss once her last client for the morning is gone. ”I’m going on my break, ” she says. 

Scorpia gives the OK and lets Adora go off for lunch. 

She catches a peek of Rogelio one last time before leaving the gym. He's on the phone with a big smile on his face and he seems giddy.

Adora is jealous of him too. Him and Kyle is married and hears then talking on the phone some times, and she knows what they're talking about, she’s overheard him talking to Scorpia. They have a surrogate mother and a baby on the way. 

They have everything she wants and it makes her mad. She’s happy for them, unfortunately, she’s mad with jealously. They’re going to make great fathers one day. Wonderful dads. 

Adora walks to a Subway around the corner. She orders her usual and settles down in her regular spot. 

Now seems a better time then any to call up Glimmer and Bow and seeing what their doing. 

She goes on her phone and starts scrolling through her contacts. She finds Glimmer’s number but...not Bow’s. And Glimmer’s number is blocked? 

”What?”

She unblocks the number and is suddenly bombarded with texts and voicemails from the past year. She scrolls through her phone, noting other numbers that have been blocked unblocking them one by one. Messages and voicemails pop up. 

“What the hell is this?” she mutters to herself. She thought they all drifted away nationally. 

That’s not right. 

Adora shakes it off for now, opting to deal with it later. 

She calls Glimmer.

”Hello?” she answers. Adora smiles, hearing Glimmer’s voice for the first time in so long. Her voice is tired and theirs crying in the background. 

”Hey Glimmer, ” she says, her ear bursting immediately from excited screaming. 

”Bow, come here! It’s Adora!” 

”Oh my gosh! Adora! It’s been so long!” She can hear his smile from the other side of the phone. 

”It’s so good to hear from you guys,” she says, unable to hide the smile on her face. 

”Why haven’t you picked up my calls?! Or answered any of my texts! Oh my gosh, we have so much to talk about.”   
  
“Well, it’s because I haven’t gotten any of them,” she answers simply. “For some reason your number was blocked and I don’t even have Bow’s number anymore.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s horrible,” Glimmer says. 

Adora can only agree. “Yeah, it is,” she says. “How about I come up for the weekend?” She says. “We can talk more then.”

”That’s wonderful!” Bow says. “We have a spare room, but the baby screams my wake you up,” he says. 

Adora smiles,” how old is he now? Maybe I’ll bring him a gift,” she says.

”He’s going to be two in a few months now. And I'm sure he’ll love to meet his aunty Adora.” 

That's right, she hasn't met him yet. Her best friends’ kid and she has met him yet. 

”Hey, why don't you bring Catra by?” 

”Maybe I will, ” she says.

They continue to talk and maybe would have continued to talk if it wasn't for her alarm going off. 

But Adora just sat there. 

She's so tried.

Adora holds her head in her hands, fatigue washing over her.

She’s so jealous. Everyone has what she wants. 

She wants to cry. She isn’t going to cry here though. 

Adora sits back on her chair and stares at the ceiling. She doesn't know what's going to happen to Scorpia’s gym in a few months. 

Rogelio is leaving once his kid is born to spend more time with Kyle and their child. Scorpia is giving them Gym to Lonnie and Adora is...

Adora gets back to work. 

Adora stays after work, not to clean, but to use the punching bag. 

She punches the bag as hard as she can. She breathes heavily with each throw of her fist. She grunts with every throw of the fist and twist of her body. She tosses up a kick to the side of the bag and continues to punch. 

”Hey,” Scorpia snaps Adora out of her has of punches. “It’s time to go home,” she says. 

Adora nods, breathing heavily,” yeah,” she says.  
  
Adora says goodbye and sets off into the darkening sky and cold air. 

Adora stops by the supermarket. She has two paper bags full of food as she walks home. 

When she enters the apartment, the lights are still off. “Catra?” Adora calls out to the dark apartment, there is no answer.

She puts the groceries away and cleans the apartments. As she’s cleaning the dishes, sudds on her hands and plates lining the inside of the washing machine, she hears a ringing coming from her phone. 

She quickly whips her hands clean of sudds and grabs her phone. ”Hello?” 

The call is quick but important. Adora pays attention to every word, nodding her head along with every word. Her chest tightens and she can't stop pacing the kitchen floor until the call is over. 

Adora collapses on the ground, clutching her phone tightly and her heart pounding fast in her chest. Tears are flowing down her cheeks.

Finally. 

Adora picks herself up off the floor and walks over to the sink. She splashes water on her face and gets to work on cleaning the rest of the dishes.

She finishes up the dishes, loading them into the machine and moved onto prepping dinner. 

She's in the middle of setting the table when she hears the door open. Adora perks up and straightens up. 

”Hey Adora!” she calls. 

”Welcome home, ” she says, finishing up the setting the small table they shared. 

Catra comes up from behind and hugs Adora tight and kisses her on the cheek. ”How was your day?” she asks, snuggling into her.

Adora grabs Catra’s chin and pecks her lips. ”Pretty some old, now come have dinner with me, ” she says.

She twirls around and grabs Catra’s hands with her own and leads her to the table. Catra is still in her suit, the colour popped and a gold necklace around her neck. Her short hair is combed and her red earrings dangle from her ears. 

They sit down for dinner. They sit across from one another. Adora can feel tension in her shoulders and her eyes flicking to Catra. She looks like a small, unsuspecting animal about to pounced on, and Adora is the predator.   
  
”So, I wanted to talk with you about something, ” Adora brings up in a small voice.

Catra hums, her big, beautiful eyes flicker up at Adora and she's chewing hard on her stake. 

”You...know I love you right?” 

Catra snorts. She whips off the juice of the stake with her sleeve and leans forward. ”You didn't kill anyone, did you?” she asks, her brow raised and her smirk too playful. 

It makes Adora nervous. 

”No, no, of course not, ” she says. She's playing with the table cloth, pulling on the edge and crumpling it up in her grip. ”I got a call, ” she said. 

Now Catra seems confused. She is still eagerly leaning forward, but she looks almost distressed. 

”Yeah?” Catra asks.

Adroa decides to just spill her guts and get this out as soon as possible.

”A scout saw my video and wants to fly me to Los Angeles for training and go pro with my wrestling career, ” she says, unable to hold back her excitement. ”They’ll pay for everything. We’ll be heading down there in less then a month, or whenever. I might just go down their early to set everything up, but don’t worry about that. I'll handle everything. One already found a nice place close to the gym and there are some awesome sights we can go see when I'm done—”

”Did you say, _we_?” Catra asks. Her voice is cold.

Adora is about to pull off the table cloth. ”Well, yeah. I want you to come with me, ” she says. 

”And leave the life we built?” she says. 

”Catra, this is my dream—”

”Did you accept the offer?” 

Of course she accepted the offer. 

”Yes.” 

”You didn't even ask me first?” Catra stands up and glares down at Adora, making her feel small. 

Adora plays with the table cloth more. She wants to tear it apart. 

“We aren’t going,” Catra says. 

“Catra, please just listen,” Adora begs, she reaches over for Catra’s hand but she pulls away from Adora’s reach. “Please just sit down.” 

“You—you can’t just leave,” Catra says. “We have a home here! Why do you need to leave?”

Adora sighs, trying to calm herself down. “Catra,” she says softly. She closes her eyes, and taking in the darkness the comforts her. “Catra, I am so tired,” she says,” I’m so fucking tired.” 

Catra goes red in the face,” you’re so tired!? I’m working my ass off all day while you work at the stupid gym,” she yells, “I’m the reason we get to live where we do!”

Catra’s right.

She makes a lot more money then Adora has ever made but it was always supposed to temporary. Scorpia knew it from the moment Adora started working there, Catra has always been aware of her dream. 

Adora slams her hands on the table and stands. “It was always supposed to be temporary,” she said. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Catra says.

”No, no, of course no!” Adora says. Again, she reaches for Catra to give her a hug and kiss her but, again, she pulls back. 

“Is this because we won’t ever get married?” she asks, Catra shrinks into herself and looks in pain. 

Adora shakes her head. Never get married? No, Catra can’t just decide that herself. “I wouldn’t say, _never_ ,” she says. “We’ll talk about,” she says. 

Adora focuses on staying on one topic. She needs to convince Catra to accept her moving forward with her dream. 

“This is just like you, making me the bad guy,” Catra growls. “All because we won’t get married.”   
  
“This isn’t about getting married, Catra!” Adora snapped, the inside of her throat sore and she practically screamed. “This is about my dream, my shot to become a professional wrestler. I am not losing this chance.” 

“Then go!” 

”I want you to go with me,” she begs. 

“You’re ruining everything, Adroa,” Catra says. Adora scrunches up her nose and scowls at Catra. ”Don’r give me that look, ” she snaps.

”Catra, ” she says, ” I'm tired of watching my friends get married, ” she says, trying to steady her voice. ”I’m so jealous of seeing people have kids and getting their dream jobs, ” she lists off. Adora wants to be petty, she wants to be selfish and take what she wants. ”I’m seeing people around me achieve everything I want.” 

”That’s not my fault!” Catra says. 

”I want a family Catra!” Adora snaps. She wipes the fresh tears leaking from her eyes. ”I want a golden band around my finger that says hey, I’m a lucky girl with a beautiful wife.” She explains,” and god damn it, I want a fucking wedding!” She yells. She’s crying now. “I want to share my love for you with everyone I know!” She lays out her heart out on the table, raw and ready to be chopped Up into small pieces.

Catra stays silent. She’s scratching her arms, which is a habit Catra picked up as a kid. Only Adora can make her stop, but Adora can’t focus of that now. 

“I know you don’t see a point to getting married. But it is what I want and you refuse to even talk to me!”

She’s always wanted a family. She’s done waiting and being ignored.

“Marriage is stupid. We don’t need to prove anything to anyone,” she says. 

Adora frowns, “you aren’t listening,” she says. ”I want a kid, Catra,” she says. “I don’t care if it’s mine of now, I want to have a family.” She wants the thing she never had. 

“You are so selfish,” Catra says. 

She’s right. Adora has been denied her wishes. Now she wants to be selfish and won’t stop until Catra gets it. 

“Catra, I love you.” 

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t be doing this,” Catra short back.

“If you loved me, you would understand. You wouldn’t be holding me back,” Adora says back. 

Catra swings her hand at Adora’s face. Her cheek stings, it burns and her tears run down her cheeks. 

“Get out of my apartment,” she says. 

“I know you blocked my numbers,” Adora says.

“Get out!” 

Adora looks Catra in the eye and frowns. She holds her cheek and her frown is deep. “I’m going to Glimmer and Bow’e place for a week,” she says. 

“I said get out!” Catra is crying now. Adora hates watching Catra cry. 

“I’ll call a moving company to get my things,” she says. 

Catra storms out of the kitchen. Adora hears crashing from the hall way. 

Adora rushes out of the kitchen and sees her trophies and medals being thrown onto the floor. Some are broken and Catra is thrashing things. 

“Catra, stop!” she yells and rushes over to her. “Stop! Stop it!” she yells. 

She grabs Catra’s arm mid toss of a trophy and pins her up against the wall. Catra thrashes around in her grip. She hugs Catra close and waits for her to stop moving.   
  
“Don’t leave!” Catra begs, clawing at Adora’s back, trying to pull her closer to her chest. 

Adora closes her eyes. Her belly hurts and and she can’t breathe. “I think we should break up.” Why can't she breathe? 

Hearing Catra cry hurt Adora deeply. She wants to take it back and kiss her gently, but no, Adora holds herald back, only able to hug her as Catra let's out a heart-shattering cry throughout the apartment building. The begging chains Adora to Catra, hugging her tighter and closer because she knows this will be the last time they ever hug. She places kisses on her head, gentle kisses that easy Catra to sleep in her arms.

Adora tucks the sleeping Catra into bed and kisses her goodnight. Her lips linger too long on Catra’s skin and her warmth still tingles on Adora’s hands. 

Adora walks into the kitchen and cleans up. She lets out a quiet sob, hands clapping per her mouth and collapsing to the ground. She forces herself to breathe even though she's becoming light-headed. 

Even though it’s late, Adora calls up a moving company to come and pick up her things. 

Adora spends the whole night packing up clothes and items close to her. She kept shells of boxes in her closet. She packed her things close to her. Luckily Adora wasn’t materialistic and didn’t have many things. 

She moves the small boxes down to her storage space in the basement. Even though she’s tired, Adora forced herself to keep moving. At the end of the night, Adora ends up sleeping in her car.

She can’t even face Catra and it’s pathetic. 

In the morning, Adora drives to Glimmer’s and Bow’s house. She just needs to get away from everything. 

Her phone rings while she’s driving. She puts the phone on speaker,” hello?” She says. 

“Hey Adora!” Scorpia says cheerfully over the phone. 

Adora smiles to herself,” oh I know that tone,” she says. 

She hears Scorpia giggle over the phone. “He said yes.” 

Adora can only smile as she drives down the road. For the first time in a long time, she’s...

”I’m happy for you.” 

She’s happy.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Please leave a like and drop w comment down below. I love reading comments and seeing how I can improve.


End file.
